


Хорошо возвращаться домой

by batrincos



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, er - Freeform, возвращение домой
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batrincos/pseuds/batrincos
Summary: Пальцы ощутили толчок замка — Какаши как можно тише закрыл за собой дверь и положил связку ключей на тумбу; он успел снять обувь, прежде чем услышал шаги — босые ноги прошлёпали по полу, тёплые руки поймали его в объятия.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Хорошо возвращаться домой

Коноха молчала той ночью — редкие фонари подсвечивали пустынные улицы, и Какаши всматривался в пыльную дорогу под ногами; он перестал понимать, отчего швы дорожных плит кажутся такими нечёткими — потому что по ним годами ходили тысячи и тысячи людей или потому что ему нужно было остановиться, когда он впервые подумал: «Надо сделать привал».

Это было два дня назад.

Он не остановился.

Раньше Какаши любил возвращаться в Коноху ночами — все дела, не требовавшие срочных решений, могли подождать до утра, и он, вымотанный до той самой точки, после которой мысли становятся тише физического истощения, спал на несколько часов дольше обычного и не видел никаких снов. Сегодня ему жаль, что он вернулся так поздно; он позволил себе привыкнуть к шумной, счастливой Конохе, пестрящей под солнцем — и совсем забыл, какой тихой и неприветливой она бывает ночами.

Его ноги гудели и собственная одежда казалась неподъёмной, с каждым шагом усталость, сидевшая на его плечах тяжёлой, чужой ношей, становилась всё неподъёмнее — он не замечал этого, пока не зашёл в ворота родной деревни.

Какаши остановился около дома — он знал каждую трещинку этого фасада и знал, какая на ощупь потёртая ручка двери. Он знал, как прозвучат его шаги, пока он будет подниматься по пустой лестнице, как щёлкнет замочная скважина. Какаши присел на корточки перед крыльцом, только чтобы погладить Паккуна по голове — тот недовольно заворчал, но не увернулся; он понимал, что Какаши не может иначе выразить свою благодарность.

— Надеюсь, до квартиры-то дойдёшь. 

Какаши кивнул и поднялся, когда Паккун растворился в воздухе; ступил внутрь — шаги по лестничной клетке звучали так же, как он себе их представлял, перила на ощупь были знакомы до каждой неровности — пальцы цеплялись об островки давно стёршегося лакированного покрытия.

Пальцы же ощутили толчок замка — Какаши как можно тише закрыл за собой дверь и положил связку ключей на тумбу; он успел снять обувь, прежде чем услышал шаги — босые ноги прошлёпали по полу, тёплые руки поймали его в объятия. Усталость навалилась на него с двойной силой, сев ему на карачки — обвилась вокруг его шеи и торса вместе с родными руками, проникла в лёгкие с запахом дома — Какаши выдохнул его, чувствуя, как адреналин уступает место вынужденной, но такой долгожданной расслабленности.

— Привет, — тихо сказал Ирука.

Он осторожничал — боялся прижать Какаши крепче к себе, потому что не знал, сколько на нём синяков. Какаши и сам не знал — он не считал и не осматривал себя по дороге домой, но на нём точно не было увечий, с которыми он не смог бы справиться дома.

Вместо ответа он уткнулся подбородком в плечо Ируки и прижал его крепче сам.

— Когда ты последний раз спал? — спросил Ирука, поглаживая его по спине.

Какаши пожал плечами.

— Зачем спешил? — В голосе Ируки не было претензии, только мягкий, нарочно неубедительный упрёк. 

— Не зачем, а куда, — хрипло поправил его Какаши. — Домой. Я и так задержался на пару дней. Знал, что ты будешь волноваться.

— Я шиноби, Какаши. Я знаю, что миссии редко заканчиваются в срок. — Ирука отодвинулся и, дождавшись, пока Какаши поднимет на него взгляд, с улыбкой добавил: — К тому же ты постоянно опаздываешь. Я привык.

Они простояли в коридоре ещё пару минут, прежде чем Какаши нашёл в себе ещё немного сил — только чтобы дойти до ванной. Он не стал включать верхний свет, ограничившись двумя лампочками на зеркале, но всё равно поморщился, щёлкнув выключателем — перед глазами до сих пор плыло, и он не стал пытаться посмотреть на своё отражение.

Его тело гудело от напряжения — мышцы вибрировали, словно он стоял в зоне сейсмической активности, а не на прохладном кафеле собственной ванной, руки ныли, плечи горбились под весом нахлынувшей разом усталости, которую Какаши откладывал с самого начала миссии.

Он не стал налаживать температуру — прокрутил оба вентиля и закрыл глаза; вода рухнула ему на голову и плечи, и Какаши замер на пару мгновений, давая ей смыть с себя первый слой пота и грязи без его помощи. 

Ирука пришел через пару минут, предупредив о своём вторжении стуком в дверь, — принёс чистую одежду.

Какаши снова забыл задвинуть шторку, но Ирука ни слова не сказал про мокрый пол — вместо этого спросил:

— Остаться?

Какаши был благодарен ему за этот вопрос — его связки отказывались работать должным образом. Если Ирука уйдёт, он не выберется из тёплой ванной до самого утра — слишком заманчивой казалась теперь перспектива никогда больше не замерзать.

Какаши кивнул.

Ирука шагнул в ванну, не раздеваясь, взял в руки душ и сел на узкий бортик у стены. Какаши почувствовал, как сгибаются его колени, и уже через мгновение спиной упирался в заранее нагретый тёплой водой кафель между ног Ируки.

Он снова закрыл глаза и не был намерен открывать их, пока не услышит, что вода выключилась.

Ирука сам наклонил его голову вперёд и заставил оторваться от бортика, чтобы рассмотреть раны на спине. Какаши почувствовал прикосновение там, где ныло больше всего — под правой лопаткой, — и из-за потока чужой чакры резкая боль отступила. Ирука не был медиком, но нельзя работать с детьми и не знать ни одной медицинской техники.

Он проработал несколько ссадин и синяков, прежде чем позволил Какаши опуститься обратно — сверху на него снова полилась вода. Её тяжесть медленно но верно смывала остатки груза ответственности за успех этой одиночной миссии, и Какаши осторожно, так, чтобы не спугнуть подступающее чувство безопасности, выдохнул. Его голова будто сама собой накренилась к бедру Ируки, тело окончательно придавило к дну ванной — Какаши не хотел больше двигаться. Он сконцентрировался на том, как тихо-тихо сходит на нет гул его тела, как всё в нём успокаивается — убаюканное пониманием того, что он наконец-то дома.

На миссиях Какаши не имел роскоши терять фокус своих ощущений, все пять обострённых чувств были направлены на что-то одно — цель или защиту, — он не мог воспринимать окружающий мир целиком, деля его на ключевое и незначительное.

Дома не было ничего незначительного.  
Какаши добровольно тонул в звуках, не пытаясь выделить из них самый громкий или потенциально опасный, тонул в запахах — шампуня, Ируки, промокшей ткани его домашних штанов, — тонул в ощущениях. Пальцы Ируки, касаясь только его головы и шеи, утягивали его ниже ко дну, но в отличие от холодной и бездушной толщи воды, спокойствие кутало бережно, позволяя дышать в собственном ритме и не беспокоиться о выживании.

— Не засыпай, — тихо попросил Ирука.

Какаши заторможено кивнул и снова отодвинулся от бортика, опустил голову, позволяя Ируке смыть шампунь с затылка и шеи. Это не должно было занимать столько времени, но Ирука медлил — умышленно, знал Какаши. В доме не место спешке, и Ирука позволил себе пару лишних прикосновений — короткими ногтями осторожно пройтись по коже головы, огладить подушечками пальцев несколько первых позвонков и надавить на плечи. Новый слой напряжения и усталости смыло прикосновениями губ к шее — сначала у самого уха, потом ниже, совсем рядом с плечом. Какаши чуть повернул голову, чтобы Ирука поймал его губы своими — недолгий плен, ненавязчивые лёгкие касания. 

Какаши не стал бы возмущаться, если бы они провели так всю оставшуюся ночь, но им обоим нужен был сон.

Он видел синяки под глазами Ируки — ему не нужно было спрашивать, как хорошо тот спал в его отсутствие.

Вместе с потоком воды ушёл равномерный звук, и теперь движения Ируки легко угадывались только по их звучанию — шуршание ткани о ткань, скрип мокрых пальцев о кафельный бортик ванны, тихий вдох — прикосновение тёплой скользкой ступни к холодному полу.

Какаши начал замерзать, но ему нужно было посидеть так ещё совсем чуть-чуть. Ирука тихо сказал:

— Я подожду тебя в спальне.

Какаши кивнул.

Он открыл глаза снова, только когда почувствовал, что всё его тело перенастроилось — он перестал быть оружием, фокус рассеялся и резкость уступила место плавности. Он вышел из душа не новым человеком — но человеком уставшим, обычным жителем Конохи, которому нужен был отдых.

Со стороны, где обычно спал Какаши, их с Ирукой кровать была придвинута к окну, и Какаши не запомнил, как добрался до своей половины — рухнул на мягкие подушки, поглубже вдыхая запах недавно постиранного белья. Какаши никогда бы не подумал, что сможет спокойно спать, запертый между кем-то и окном, но с Ирукой за спиной такое положение приносило ощущение защищённости, а не тревоги.

Ирука выключил светильник и накрыл их обоих одеялом — Какаши повернулся в его руках, чтобы столкнуться с ним нос к носу и, скорее почувствовав, чем увидев чужую улыбку, сползти ниже, уткнуться лбом под его подбородок. 

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Какаши, чтобы вспомнить, что это не страшно.

Ирука тепло коснулся губами его лба.

— Я тебя тоже.

Той ночью Коноха молчала до самого рассвета.


End file.
